The Vistor
by Cat in the Window
Summary: Ben and Lisa meet Castiel for the first and last time. Slight AU, set between seasons five and six. Implied Destiel. Very short.


I'm halfway done with the next chapter of Of Coffee and Owls, but this idea hit me last night so I figured I should write it.

Um, I don't think this is canon, but Cas didn't answer Sam because the whole lack of soul meant he couldn't hear him. Because this is just downright evil otherwise and I know it didn't actually happen.

Kind of implied unresolved Cas/Dean.

Disclaimer: not mine.

.

"The Visitor"

Dean's been with them about two months and Ben's heard him laugh maybe four times. So, really, it comes as a surprise when the sound suddenly drifts through his upstairs window from the porch outside, quickly followed by him saying something. The voice that answers isn't one he recognizes.

"You just _wanted _to see me?" Dean says with an edge of something Ben hasn't heard since that...incident two years ago. "Guess some of that human stuff rubbed off on you after all."

Human? Whoever out there isn't human? "Is that a compliment?" The voice is deep and with a similar lack of anything that his math teacher has. There's a word for it that Sally said once (because she's a know-it-all and he doesn't say that in the house anymore because it makes Dean sad) but he can't remember.

"Completely," Dean answers. "C'mon inside, Cas. If you're here, you might as well meet Lisa and Ben."

Curiosity takes hold and Ben sneaks over to the window, peeking over the edge. Dean's there in a grey shirt and jeans and the other guy - Cas - is wearing something he's pretty sure is called a trench coat. When it's _ninety-six degrees _outside. There's a reason he's in here on a Saturday instead of the dusty baseball field with his friends. Last time he played when it was this hot he got heatstroke. Trench coat guy says, "I don't believe that is wise."

Then Dean smiles - honest to God smiles. He doesn't even look at Mom like that. "'Course it is," he tells him. "I want you to."

Cas tilts his head to the side. In all this time, Dean's never mentioned this guy once. Actually, he barely talks about anything that happened before two months ago. "I cannot stay long, Dean."

"Whatever. Just no disappearing and don't mention the angel thing, got it?"

"Like I did when we spoke with the sheriff?"

"Now you're getting it!"

Now the guy nods and Dean leads them inside. Ben moves away from his window, towards his door and a moment later he hears, "Hey, Ben! Lisa! There's someone I want you to meet!"

He's down the stairs faster than he thought possible and Mom reaches the kitchen at the same time. The guy who looks completely normal but Dean said things aren't always what they look like. "Guys," Dean says, throwing his arm the other man's shoulders. "Meet my friend Castiel."

Okay, so Cas sounds girly but Castiel is just weird. Mom says, "Hi, Castiel. Nice to meet you. I'm Lisa."

"I'm Ben," he adds from his mom's side, looking up at the two guys. For whatever reason, he feels uncomfortable around the sudden arrival. Like he's not supposed to be here. Which he isn't.

There's a weird sort of moment where no one talks and Dean just won't stop smiling. "Would like anything to drink?" Mom asks finally.

"I don't drink," he answers and Dean rolls his eyes.

Mom's smile is froze. Castiel isn't smiling at all. Ben's just too confused to do anything. "We have lemonade," she says, "or water."

"No thank you, I -"

"He's fine," Dean cuts in and Ben might be young, but he isn't an idiot and _weird _doesn't even begin to cut it. "We just ate."

"Okay?"

Castiel looks around the living room. He looks like the kind of guy who should be a teacher, not Dean Winchester's friend. Ben might not know him the way Mom does, but he's been with them for two months and they're alike. This guy seems like a geek. "Er, nice house," he says before glancing sideways. "Was that right?"

"God, you've regressed," Dean says with a shake of his head and slips his arm away from his shoulders. "Sorry, guys, Cas isn't too good in the whole people department."

"It's been a while."

"It's been _two months,_ Cas. You're - that _can't _been considered a long time."

The man who's been living here has up and disappeared, back to the way he was when the two of them first met. Now Ben's starting to wonder what he's doing wrong. Castiel's eyebrow twitches. "There's a lot going on back...home."

That smile drops instantly. "What sort of 'a lot'?" he asks.

"Nothing I need help with," Castiel answers. Mom looks down at him, which means she knows about as much as he does. She looks relieved, too. Like she thought Dean was going to go off hunting again. The thought of it hadn't even crossed Ben's mind. "But this might be the last time we see each other, Dean."

Dean stares. Then he grabs Castiel's arm and says, "We're going outside. Be back in a bit, guys," and he's gone too fast for either him or Mom to say anything.

He looks up. Mom looks down, and shrugs. That's all he needs.

Because he's learned by now that Dean has his secrets and nothing's going to change that.

.

Definitely not my best, but it's just a snippet I guess. I also have an idea for another story but I doubt anyone'll read it.

Anyway, please review!


End file.
